An image recognition apparatus, which recognizes a commodity from an image that a camera photographs, photographs an image after a commodity is set at a predetermined position, and recognizes the commodity by using the photographed image. While the image recognition apparatus is executing a recognition process, there may be a case in which a user adds a commodity or moves a commodity. In this case, such a problem arises that the image recognition apparatus cannot recognize a commodity after a change.